


Still Alive

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have the power of immortality and you can give it off to those you trust. So you made Peggy immortal and Steve finds out.





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“Steve, I think you’re going to want to see this.” Natasha walked over to Steve who was in the kitchen of the Avengers compound. She placed a file in front of him.

Steve looked at the file for a few seconds before picking it up. He opened it and after reading some of it he dropped it. “Is this true?” 

“It is.” Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. “I talked to Fury and it’s all true.”

Steve couldn’t believe it. You and Peggy were alive. You and Steve were friends back in the 40′s, you two were like brother and sister. He was the one to introduce you to Peggy. The file said that you had immortality, but it doesn’t say how Peggy still looked like she did in the 40′s. 

“Fury said they have been laying low for years, only being called in when it’s absolutely necessary. He knows that you’re going to want to see them so he gave me their address.” Natasha handed him a piece of paper with the address written on it.

“Thank you.” He quickly leaves the kitchen.

xxxxx

You were cuddling on the couch with your wife, Peggy. Suddenly your phone started ringing. You kissed Peggy’s temple before you got up to answer the phone. You saw it was Fury calling and sighed.

“Fury.” You said once you answered the call. 

_“(Y/N), I’m sorry to bother you but Steve knows. I’m guessing he’s on his way over right now. I just wanted to give you two a heads up.”_

Your eyes widened, it was only a matter of time before Steve found out. “Thank you for letting us know.” You and Fury said your goodbyes.

You put your head in your hands. You felt arms wrap around your waist from behind, you leaned into Peggy’s embrace.

“What did Fury want, love?” She placed a kiss on your neck.

“Steve found out.” You turned around in her arms. “Fury was calling to tell us-” A knock on your door cut you off. “that he’s on his way here.” You sighed. 

You gave Peggy a quick kiss before going to open the door. When you opened the door Steve went pale. You gave him a small smile. “Hi Steve.”

Steve wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up a little. You chuckled and pat his back. “I can’t believe it.” He looked behind you and saw Peggy, she waved at Steve. He put you down and went to hug her.

When he gave Peggy a hug you closed the door. You walked over to them. “I know you have a bunch of questions.” He nodded. You motioned for him to follow you into the kitchen where you made him a cup of coffee.

Steve sat down at the kitchen table, you brought Steve’s coffee over to him, you also brought a cup of tea for Peggy. You sat down next to her and took one of her hands in yours, you linked your fingers with hers.

He took a sip of coffee. “I know you have the power of immortality (Y/N), but how is it possible for…” He trailed off.

“For Peggy to still look the same as well?” You looked over at her to find her looking at you, she gave you a loving smile. “With my powers I can also give immortality to those I trust.”

“So you gave Peggy immortality as well.” It made sense now. 

Steve stayed for a few more hours, he asked you and Peggy questions and you both answered them. When you told Steve that you and Peggy were married he was so happy for the both of you. Before Steve had to leave Peggy told him that he could come back and visit whenever he wanted.

Now it was late at night, both of you were in bed. Peggy wrapped her arms around you, you snuggled into her.

“It was really nice to see him again.” Peggy said into your neck. 

You smiled and nodded. You couldn’t wait to see Steve again and you knew Peggy couldn’t wait either.


End file.
